New World
by Cissmoll
Summary: Alternate ending of Lightning Returns.


The first thing Lightning noticed when she materialized in the new world was the pain. Her insides hurt – especially her chest and abdomen. The pain was manageable, so she decided to ignore it. After a journey like that, it would be strange _not _to be in pain.

The second thing Lightning noticed was that she was no longer wearing the armor given to her by Bhunivelze. Instead of black chest plates and spiky sleeves, she was now wearing her old Guardian Corps uniform. After casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she confirmed that even her old cape was back where it belonged. She smiled, gently touching the red fabric. The last time she'd worn the GC uniform, she'd just been released from crystal stasis. The last time she'd worn it, she'd been human. _And here I am, _she though, her smile widening. _I'm finally human again. _

The third thing Lightning noticed was that she was alone.

She looked around her, taking in her new surroundings. She was standing on a meadow; a sea of green grass and red tulips as far as her eyes could see.

"Serah?" she shouted, feeling panic creeping up on her. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Light?" a voice called from behind her back. Lightning turned around, searching for the owner of the voice, and found a silver-haired man in a white uniform leaning heavily against a birch tree not far from her.

"Hope," Lightning sighed in relief, hurrying towards him. The pain in her body seemed to increase with every step she took, but she pushed on anyway. Only a step away from him, she stumbled, losing her balance. Hope caught her in his arms, holding her tight against his chest as they both sank down on their knees. He was back in his adult body, and was now a full decimeter taller than her. She'd watched him grow up from Valhalla, so his height shouldn't have come as a surprise, but she still found at a little strange to be the smaller one in the embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck, deciding that being the smaller one wasn't too bad.

"Where are the others?" Lightning asked, still holding on to Hope. She needed the body contact, a reassurance that he wouldn't just disappear from her again. The mental image of him slowly disintegrating in front of her eyes made her hold on to him even harder.

"I don't know. I think we got separated somewhere. I'm sure they're alright," Hope said. One of his hands had found its way up to her hair, and he was now letting his fingers gently run through her pink locks. His voice was hoarse, and his breaths were heavy and laborious. Lightning noticed that she wasn't the only one having a problem with staying upright.

"What's happening to us?" she whispered, the pain inside her constantly intensifying.

"This is a world for humans," Hope said, softly stroking her hair. "It's a world without magic. I don't think…" Hope had to pause for a moment to take another wheezing breath. "I don't think we had enough humanity left in us to survive in a world like this."

Lightning pulled back a little so she could see Hope's face. His skin was pale, paler than usual, but his eyes were calm. Melancholic, but calm. He cupped her face in his hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," Lightning whispered, leaning into his touch. "I'm so sorry. I promised I'd protect you, but I couldn't, I failed you – I'm so sorry, Hope."

"I wanted to protect you too," Hope whispered back, tilting her head slightly upwards. "None of this was our fault. We became the pawns of gods, and we did what we could. I just wish… I just wish we'd had more time together. That's my only regret."

With those words, Hope leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His body was trembling, but his lips were firm and determined. Lightning answered the kiss, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was natural, having Hope's lips against hers, and at the same time magical. She felt like she was finally _home. _

"I wish we'd had more time together, too," Lightning breathed before claiming his lips again. Hope leaned backwards and pulled her down with him, laying them both down on the grass beneath the tree. She gave him a final, desperate kiss and then laid her head down on his chest. She was getting tired, and the pain in her torso was only getting worse. Her body was getting heavy, and she knew she would never get up again. Hope's chest would be her final resting place.

"I'm scared," she whispered, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck again.

"I'm not," Hope answered, pulling her closer to him, arms wound tightly around her waist. "I'm never scared when I'm with you. Please, don't be afraid, Light. It's okay. I'm here with you."

Lightning nodded, closing her eyes. "If there's a life after this, I hope I'll get to spend it with you."

Hope pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If there's a life after this, we'll spend it together. I promise."

A few minutes later, Lightning stopped breathing. Hope could feel the life leave her body, and he kissed the top of her head over and over, finally letting himself cry.

"I love you so much," he whispered, cradling her body in his arms. "I always did, and I always will."

Hope had been tortured for centuries in the hands of Bhunivelze, but the pain of those years faded in comparison to the pain he felt looking at Lightning's lifeless body. Her soul was already taking on another journey, and every passing moment brought her further away from him.

"I will find you, and we'll be together. I promise," he said, waiting for his body to give up. He knew his organs were failing, and that it wouldn't take long.

When his last breath finally came, all he felt was relief.


End file.
